Friends or More?
by GilmoreGirls07
Summary: Lilly and Oliver have been friends since they were kids and now they have feelings for each other. What will happen and will there love last?
1. Chapter 1

Wednesday May 7 6:00pm

I was sitting on the beach by myself the only place I can go and think and think of someone...Oliver Oken. Oliver and I have been friends ever since we were just kids and now he's 17 and im 16. We have also been surfing since we could walk. We have the same best friend Miley Stewart but there one thing we havent done dated. We both like each other but were afraid that it wont work and that it would be awkard being friends.

"Hey Liley" Oliver yelled across the beach "What are you doing? Writing in your diary?" He asked sitting next to me

"Hey Oliver, yeah I am so what are you doing down here?" I asked while putting my diary into my back pack

"Well I wanted to talk to you about something but I'm not sure how to ask you."

"You know you can talk to me about anything so just ask."

"Well I wanted to talk about us." he said looking down at the ground "I wanted to know if you like me how I like you?" He asked taking my hand in his.

"Oliver I do like you but I'm afraid to date you,I dont want to ruin our friendship."

"I feel the same way but I want to try dating you and I want to call you my girlfriend and I know you better than any guy does...So Lilly will you be my girlfriend?..."

"Oliver" She said her voice low "I would love to be your girlfriend." I said lacing her fingers between his.

Thursday May 8 7:30am

Oliver and I are finally boyfriend and girlfriend! I am so excited I can't believe it I never thought this day would come.

Well let me catch you up on what happened after he asked me out...

Oliver and I were laying on my blanket hand in hand looking up at the stars and my head was on his shoulder. He looked over at me and brushed a piece of hair from my face and put it behind my ear and kissed me softly on my cheek and whispered softly in my ear "I have always loved you Lilly Truscott." He stood up and held his hand out for me to grab and helped me to stand up.

"Lilly will you dance with me?"

"I would love to but we dont have any music."

"Just close your eyes and listen." He pulled me in close and put his right hand on my lower back and held my right hand in his left hand.

For the rest of the night we danced gracefully and I was smiling the whole time and I couldn't look away from his dark choclate brown eyes. As we were walking back to my house we were walking hand in hand the whole way there and when we reached my front door he looked me directly in my eyes and he kissed me very softly on my cheek and whispered softly "Good night Lilly Truscott."


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday May 8 5:00pm

I haven't told Miley yet because she's been on tour and I didn't want to tell her over the phone because I would rather just show her and tell her in person. She called me before to tell me she was almost home so she should be calling me any minute.

As I was walking out of my bedroom my phone started ringing The Jonas Brothers "SOS"

"Hello" I answered not looking at the caller ID

"Hey Lilly I'm home." Miley said

"Hey Miley can I come over? I have some news for you."

"Sure come over now."

"Ok I'm leaving now. Bye."

"Bye."

While I was walking over to Miley's house I was feeling nervous and anxious at the same time I wasn't sure how she was going to take what I was about to tell her about Oliver and I.

"Hey Miley." I said while walking through her front door.

"Hey Lilly." She said while she was sitting on the couch "Come sit down."

"Ok." I said not even looking at her "Miley I have something to tell you."

"You can tell me anything Lilly what is it?"

"When you were on tour Oliver and I got together officaly."

"Lilly that's great I'm happy for you." She said giving me a hug "We can go on double dates because Jake and I got together also."

"Miley that's great we should deffinetley go on a date soon."

"Sounds great I can't wait well I'm pretty tired so I am going to go and take a nap."

"Ok I'll let you go and I will give you a call tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Bye Lilly."

"Bye Miley."

On my way home from Miley's my phone started ringing Hannah Montana's "One In A Million." I didn't have to look at the caller ID to know it was Oliver.

Hey Oliver what's up?"

"Hey Lilly you doing anything?"

"No just walking home from Mileys."

"Did you tell her?"

"Yes and she took it well so don't worry."

"That's great well do you want to go to dinner tonight?"

"I would love to."

"Great I'll pick you up around 7:30 ok?"

"Ok see you than. Bye."

"Bye."

Thursday May 8 6:30pm

Ok I have about half an hour to get ready and I have nothing to wear except jeans and some tops so I have to try to put something kind of dateish to wear to try and look nice.

Thursday May 8 6:45pm

My phone started ringing to "SOS" and I looked at the caller ID which said Miley.

"Hey Miley whats up?"

"Nm what are you doing?"

"Trying to get ready for my date with Oliver."

"Oh cool what time is he going to pick you up?"

"15 minutes and I have nothing to wear." I laugh

"You want to borrow Hannah clothes?"

"Sure but can you get here before 7:00?"

"Yeah I can I'm on my way."

"Cool thank you. Bye."

"See you soon. Bye."

May 8 6:55pm

"Lilly where are you?" Miley said yelling up the stairs.

"In my bedroom come on up."

Miley walks into my bedroom and see's me pacing back and forth saying "I can't do this I'm not ment to be dating someone like Oliver. I'm going to mess everything up."

"Lilly calm down you and Oliver had your eye on each other before I could even remember. You two are meant for each other believe me nothing is going to change. Trust me ok?"

"Ok I guess your right I should get changed hes going to be here any minute."

"Ok the clothes I brought you are on your bed just choose one you like the best."

"Thanks Miley I dont know what I would do if you werent here."

"Your welcome I'm going to go down stairs and wait for Oliver you ok by yourself?"

"Yeah I'm ok I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok."

As Miley was walking down the stairs she saw Oliver sitting on the couch with a dozen red roses next to him

"Aw Oliver you didn't have to bring me roses your so sweet." Miley said jokingly

"Ha ha very funny."

"I know well Lilly will be down in a minute." Miley said sitting down in a chair "So you really like her dont you?"

"Yeah I do I never felt this way about anybody she just seems so perfect to me she's everything to me Miley."

"Yeah I know I can tell by the way you look at her and she feels the same way about you to I'm just glad you to finally got together."

"Thanks Miley that means alot to me."

"You guys ready for me to come down?" I said from the top of the stairs

"Yeah come on down." Miley said

May 8 7:05

As i was walking down the stairs Oliver couldn't take his eyes off of me. Oliver grabbed the red roses and met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful Lilly." Oliver said handing me the roses

"Thank you Oliver." I said taking the roses from him

"Guys stand together I want to take a picture." Miley said

Oliver and I stood together to get our picture taken and after that was over with we went to a sushi resteraunt.

"Oliver this place is amazing thank you for brining me here."

:Your welcome I'm glad you and me are finally doing this."

"So am I for some reason I was always afraid to tell you how I felt. I never thought you would like me the same way."

"Well I thought the same thing but were here now so lets focus on today ok?" Oliver said reaching for my hand and holding them in his.

"Sounds good to me." I said smiling at him

"Do you even like sushi Lil?"

"Actually no I dont sorry."

"Do you want to go to Rico's?"

"Yeah let's go."


End file.
